Sanosuke Vs la Mancha
by okashira janet
Summary: Le echó jabón, la restrego, la puso a asolearse, le echó encima un bote de cloro ¡Pero seguía ahí!, Sanosuke Sagara no se dejara vencer por una mancha ONESHOT Humor


**Sanosuke Vs la Mancha**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, gracias sensei por inventar a mi amado Tori-Atama, sin más comenzamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sanosuke se levantó esa mañana abriendo un ojo primero y el otro después, moviendo un brazo lentamente y luego el otro atrás, sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas y su cabello sucio y casi petrificado.

-¡Genial!- lo dijo lo mas sarcásticamente posible y luego procedió a sacudir la cabeza e incorporarse lentamente, no es que le dolieran mucho los músculos pero ¡Que buena pelea había tenido el día anterior!, los puños que crujían, la sangre que saltaba, la lluvia que caía y…

-¡Mierda!- los ojos del muchacho se volvieron dos puntitos negros en su rostro, su maravilloso traje blanco como las nubes, blanco como la lana de los borreguitos, blanco como las alas de los ángeles ¡Estaba manchado de sangre!.

Bueno, esto podría resultar extraño pero que él recordara nunca antes se le había manchado de sangre, no así, era una mancha grande, multiforme, como un monstruo peludo que se pegaba a su espalda tapando su símbolo del mal ¡Y ninguna maldita mancha iba a tapar su símbolo del mal!.

Gruñendo por lo bajo el joven se puso de pie y calzó a toda prisa sus zapatos para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de su casa, las tripas le rugían, andaba todo sucio y maloliente y llevaba su… bueno ni él mismo sabía que era ¿Saco?, ¿Camisa?, ¿Gi?, ¿Karatei?, no, él no entrenaba karate, bueno, total, llevaba la parte superior de su traje en la mano, sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro como un peluche.

¿A dónde iba?, aún era muy temprano para ir a dar lata al Akabeko y también era muy temprano para pensar en darse un buen baño en las frías duchas publicas.

-¡Megumi!- el foco se prendió en su mente y corrió hacía la clínica, la doctora se levantaba temprano, era insomne porque siempre había pacientes que atender ¿Y que paciente más importante que él?, nadie, claro.

Bueno… no estaba herido y si la doctora lo veía en esas condiciones quizás le soltaría una buena sarta de insultos y maldiciones por irse a otra pelea callejera (para variar), pero bueno, si le ponía cara de cachorro a medio morir capaz y le daba lastima y lo ayudaba a quitarle la mancha a su traje.

Las mujeres eran fáciles de manipular cuando veían un rostro atractivo, ah, las únicas que eran imposibles eran Megumi y Kaoru, la primera porque era muy orgullosa y la segunda porque tenía de femenino lo que una mula, Kaoru Kamiya primero veía si podía patearte el trasero y luego se preocupaba por lo demás.

¿Por qué tenía amigas tan problemáticas?

-¡Doctora Megumi!-

-¡En un momento!- el chico se quedo de piedra, no, se quedo de hielo ¿Tan temprano y ya estaba medio Tokio queriendo consultar?

-¡Doctora Megumi!- una viejecita achacosa gimió lastimeramente y la joven doctora giró a verla intentando sonreírle.

-Espere su turno por favor y…- iba a decir alguna otra cosa pero no pudo, abriéndose paso entre sus pacientes Sanosuke había llegado hasta estar frente a ella lastimando heridos, golpeando enfermos y arrojando con la cadera de mala forma a la viejecilla que acababa de quejarse.

-¡¿Pero que demonios pretendes?!- Megumi chilló poniendo mala cara y el se rascó una oreja quitándole importancia al asunto.

-A bueno yo…- ¿A que había ido? -¡A sí, mi mano, revísala!- la joven soltó un gruñido y le tomó la mano de mala manera, si le decía que volviera a la fila y esperara su turno no lo iba a hacer y mejor deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible.

-¡Pero si no tienes nada!- la doctora arrojó la mano observándolo con ojos rebosantes de ira y Sanosuke puso ojos de puntito, ah… era cierto, no había ido por su mano ¿Entonces por que era?

-Bueno… ¡Sí!, toda esta sangre que traigo encima…-

-¡No es tuya!, ¡Sabes que es la sangre de los pobres que golpeaste ayer!, ¿Qué pretendes?- a bueno sí, ahora que lo recordaba él no estaba herido, je,je, que pena, bueno ¿Por qué había ido?.

-Últimamente me siento mareado- puso una mano sobre su frente y luego procedió a poner los ojos en blanco pero la joven doctora por toda respuesta le dio un aventón.

-¡Eso es porque apestas, báñate cerdo!-

-¡Agua, sí!- el joven entonces sostuvo su traje con ambas manos y lo extendió adelante con ojillos suplicantes, ahora recordaba porque había ido con la doctora en primer lugar -¡Por favor lávamelo!-

-¿Qué?!-

-Es que se me mancho de sangre y…-

-¡Ni que fuera tú criada!- la doctora gritó sintiendo que su arrogante temperamento no iba a poder soportar a ese idiota por más tiempo.

-Por favor, además ya antes me has lavado la ropa ¿No lo recuerdas?, el día que me tuve que poner la yukata del doctor- Sanosuke desvió la mirada recordando con irritación lo pequeña que le quedaba aquella bata azul.

-Lo hice y aún recuerdo como apestaba- la joven se echó el cabello hacía atrás –No pienso volver a hacerlo y menos si tiene sangre, me podría contagiar de enfermedades peligrosas-

-¿Peligrosas?, ¡No me asustes kitsune!- el joven arrebujó su traje contra su estomago como si lo protegiera y ella rodó los ojos.

-La sangre es un eficaz transporte de sustancias, enfermedades y…- pero de Sanosuke solo quedo el polvo que dejo cuando salía por patas porque si ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, oídos que no escuchan verdad que no preocupa.

-¡Ese idiota!- la joven doctora sintió como una vena le latía rabiosa en la frente y todos sus pacientes se arrebujaron en sus asientos, si la doctora estaba de mal humor ellos se llevarían lo peor de las consecuencias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Abatido (bueno en realidad no) Sanosuke se alejó del consultorio arrastrando los pies, bien, sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades de que la mujer zorro le lavara la ropa pero bueno, ¿Había hecho el intento no? Aún con el cabello tieso y el aspecto maloliente que queda después de una buena pelea el joven redirigió sus pasos esta vez al dojo, podían correrlo de todos lados, podían echarlo de todas partes pero nunca de allí, el dojo Kamiya era como un albergue juvenil suburbano.

Sanosuke hasta había llegado a pensar en un comercial "¿Tienes un pasado oscuro, estas solo en este mundo sin familia ni amigos?, ¡No busques más!, Dojo Kamiya es tu solución, comida gratis, ambiente familiar, duchas y de vez en cuando fiestas".

Sí, el dojo era como el paraíso… siempre y cuando Kaoru no cocinara.

Y pensando en paraísos ¡Que tonto había sido!, Kenshin era el encargado de lavar la ropa en el dojo ¡De seguro que ni siquiera tendría que rogarle mucho para que le ayudara con su traje!, ¿Qué le importaba al antiguamente Battousai contagiarse de alguna enfermedad peligrosa por tocar sangre ajena?, nada, absolutamente nada.

-¡Kenshin, amigo Kenshin!- el peleador pasó el portón corriendo muy realizado, sus problemas se acabarían, su traje se limpiaría, el símbolo del mal brillaría y…

-¡Tori-Atama cierra el pico!- Kaoru salió furiosa y descargo de la misma manera su shinai en los tiesos cabellos de su amigo.

-¡Jou-chan!, ¿Qué pasa?, Estas no son maneras- el joven se echó atrás sobandose la cabeza.

-Que te calles, Kenshin esta enfermo, tiene fiebre así que esta en futón-

-¿En futón?- en el rostro del joven surgió una gota de sudor.

-Sí, bueno, total, esta acostado-

-No creo que Kenshin sea la clase de hombre que se deja vencer por una enfermedad-

-Claro que no- la joven kedoka se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más natural del mundo –Por eso le pedí a Megumi que lo sedara-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Es que llevaba como tres días enfermo y no quería reposar así que tuve que pasar a medidas más drásticas- la joven sonrió nerviosamente, de hecho ella solo le había pedido a Megumi un remedio para su fiebre, no que se lo dejara drogado un día entero.

-¿Cuándo va a despertar?- Sanosuke observó a su amiga desesperado y ella alzó una ceja sin entender bien a bien que pasaba.

-Bueno Megumi dijo que hoy en la noche él…-

-¡¿Qué?!- el muchacho gritó tan fuerte que la chica lo arrojó con las manos quitándoselo de enfrente.

-Yo tampoco estoy muy contenta con eso pero no por eso…-

-¡Mira!- el joven puso su traje frente a ella, casi embarrándoselo en los ojos -¡Quiero que Kenshin lo lave!, ¡Tiene que ayudarme!-

-Pues ni tiene ni puede- la joven entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba que los demás trataran a su Kenshin como su criada personal, ella era la única que podía usarlo como su Cenicienta.

-¡Pero Jou-chan!- agobiado por las emociones el chico se echó sobre ella abrazándola por la cintura (de hecho esperaba poder hacerle sentir lastima por él y que la chica terminara lavando la maloliente prenda).

-¡Quita Tori-Atama!- la joven lo zafó de mala manera y él se vio estampado en el suelo por el impulso, mala idea pedirle ayuda a la chica más ruda de todo Japón.

-¡Ya sé!- pero él no era hombre de ideas escasas -¡Obligare a Yahiko a que lo haga!-

-No te lo dejaría-

-Si que lo harías-

-No, no lo haría-

-Sí, si yo hacía algo por ti-

-No soy tan retorcida-

-Estoy desesperado- la chica entonces soltó un suspiro.

-De cualquier manera Yahiko no esta aquí ahora salió para el Akabeko-

-¿Cuándo regresa?-

-TAR-DE- la joven hizo énfasis en cada letra, que se creía ese Sanosuke queriendo que los demás le hicieran el trabajo, que se lo hiciera alguna de sus novias que según los rumores varias chiquillas tontas babeaban por él.

-¡Jou-chan, no me digas eso!- el joven dejo caer fatídicamente la cabeza.

-Si te lo digo, ahora largo que hueles mal- el chico alzó los ojos sorprendido ¿Lo estaba corriendo Kaoru?, ¿Incluso el dojo le cerraba las puertas? -¡Métete ahora mismo al baño que apestas!- a, no, no lo corría del dojo sino de su presencia, que alivio, se hubiera tirado a sus brazos de no ser porque de seguro a la chica no le iba a gustar nada, nadita ese gesto apestoso de cariño.

-Jou-chan ¿No sería mejor lavar esto primero?- el joven alzó su traje como si lo examinara y ella soltó un suspiro, su amigo no se veía herido pero además de sucio estaba todo arañado y ya podían ir diciendo lo que quisieran pero ella casi podía jurar que en su frente por abajito de su venda roja se podía ver un poco de sangre seca que de seguro era de él.

-Bien, te doy una tina y lo lavas- la chica se dio la vuelta y le hizo seña de que la siguiera –Esto me da un poco de coraje pero como le dije a Tae que Kenshin iba a estar dormido todo el día me mando comida para que desayunara-

-Ja, de seguro hasta ella sabe que lo cocinas es indigerible-

-Ahora no te doy nada-

-¡Solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba!- las tripas del joven gruñeron y su rostro se puso azul, si Kaoru de verdad se enfadaba no le iba dejar de comer ni las migas.

-Menso- la chica entonces sacó una tina y acarreó una cubeta con agua seguida de Sanosuke que vació dos cubetas en la mencionada tina anterior.

-Supongo que con eso te alcanza, el lavadero esta por allí y el jabón a un lado ¿Algo más?- la joven se cruzo de brazos y Sano simplemente levanto una mano como un estudiante de primaria pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-¿Qué?- la chica puso cara de circunstancias.

-¿El jabón se le echa a la ropa o al agua?-

-¡Solo talla!-

-Jou-chan que mala- el joven soltó un suspiro y procedió a ponerse en cuclillas frente al lavadero, Kenshin siempre hacía esa tarea muy sonriente, de seguro que no habría ningún problema en quitar esa mancha.

-¿Es sangre verdad?- por encima de él Kaoru echó una ojeada.

-Si-

-¿Cuándo te la hiciste?-

-Ayer, creo- la chica negó con la cabeza, sacar una mancha de sangre de una prenda blanca después de pasadas varias horas era casi misión imposible, bien que lo sabía ella que tenía mucha experiencia con eso.

-Cuando se te mancha algo de sangre tienes que lavarlo cuando aún esta fresco-

-¿Por qué?- él entonces giró la cabeza hacía ella al tiempo que aventaba el jabón a la tina en espera de que se deshiciera para gran desencanto de la joven kendoka.

-¡Porque si no es muy difícil!-

-Nah, no creo-

-Pues ya lo veremos- la chica se encogió de hombros y meneando la cabeza se dirigió a la cocina.

-Jou-chan solo me quiere asustar- el muchacho levantó una ceja ufano, él no era de los que se dejaban amedentrar y menos por una mancha ¡Ja!, ¿Qué podría hacer una mancha contra él?

Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo mental recordó que Kenshin lavaba con el gi recogido de las mangas, pero bueno, él no tenía mangas que recogerse en esos momentos, también recordó que Kenshin tallaba con un brazo y con el otro detenía el fregadero, bien, parecía fácil.

-Esa mancha saldrá ahora- el joven entonces colocó su traje de la mejor forma posible y empezó a tallar, era un día tan bonito que hasta se permitió cantar un poco, los pajaritos piaban, el sol empezaba a salir, podía sentir el pasto bajo sus pies.

-_Yo, el ultimo de todos tus amores- _el chico empezó a tararear (increíblemente desafinado) mientras tallaba con bríos ¡Bah!, no era tan difícil.

-_Pones agua fresca en un jarrón, más por lo que quieras sé discreta- _el joven siguió cantando, los pajaritos al oírlo salieron volando como si algún depredador los fuera a atacar, estupidos, no sabían reconocer el buen arte.

-_Si un día siente frío tu corazón, recuerda mujer que alguien te ama- _el muchacho continuó cantando, el pasto empezaba a calarle en las rodillas ¿Cuándo se había arrodillado?, bueno es que empezaba a dolerle la espalda, además mantener el equilibrio en puntillas frente a la tina no era fácil ¿Cómo es que lo soportaba Kenshin?, sacudiendo la cabeza el antiguo Sekiho olvidó que había estado cantando y mejor se pasó a otra canción para dejar de lado que el sol empezaba a calarle en la cara.

-_Si vuelves a esta casa solo vas a encontrar cien cajas de pañuelos por si te da por llorar y hay un tren a las cinco…- _se detuvo entonces porque no le gustaban que las canciones hablaran de trenes, malditas maquinas del demonio, con tanto tallar y tallar el agua con jabón saltaba y ya se había empapado por completo el pecho y por ende las vendas que cubrían su barriguita ¿Cómo le hacía Kenshin para no mojarse?, parecía tan fácil cuando él lo hacía.

-_Libre de pensamiento de nacimiento soy soñador, pájaro enamorado si sabes de pasión, préstame una tonada para ponérsela a mi canción…- _¿Qué mas seguía?, el sol empezaba a calarle de verdad, le cegaba la vista y le quemaba los hombros desnudos.

-_Sembrador de amor, sembrador de amor- _a lo lejos alguien gritó que había personas que querían conservar sus oídos y el muchacho entrecerró los ojos, él no cantaba tan mal, además sin los pajarillos que habían escapado se sentía medio solo y por eso ponía él mismo música ambiental, que no le saliera tan bien como quisiera no era su problema. 

-_Yo no sé- _empezó a cantar entonces más bajito, no porque le temiera al vecino enfurecido de Kaoru sino porque se le estaba secando la garganta –_Voy a ser feliz contigo o sin ti, ya he sufrido tanto y decidí, que voy a ser feliz contigo o sin ti-_ el sol de verdad que estaba picoso, se le estaban empezando a cansar también las rodillas y su espalda estaba jorobada sobre la tina, claro, para Kenshin era fácil llevar a cabo esa tarea, él no estaba tan alto.

_-Quiero volver, si, quiero volver, con mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos, mis paisanos yo quiero volver- _¿Por qué se hacían tantas burbujas?, ya ni sabía que tallaba, todo a su alrededor era espuma ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado restregando?, seguro que su traje ya estaba limpio y blanco, no había sido tan difícil, se había quemado un poco y no sentía las piernas por tenerlas dobladas pero no había sido la gran cosa.

_-Vete o me voy, vete o me voy- _el antiguo Sekiho siguió tarareando al tiempo que sacaba lentamente su traje y le echaba agua limpia, ahora solo era cosa de colgarlo y…

-¡¿Queee?!- la quijada se le cayó hasta el piso, la maldita mancha seguía ahí, quizás algo decolorada ¡Pero ahí seguía!, para acabarla toda el agua que había usado se había pintado de rojo, hasta la espuma y las burbujas eran rojas.

-¿Sano?- desde el pasillo Kaoru se puso una mano en la cadera y lo observó con una ceja levantada -¿Ya pudiste?- la pregunta tenía cierto matiz de ironía así que él simplemente se dio la vuelta para no verla.

-Me llevara un poco más de tiempo…-

-Ah…- la chica tentada estuvo de reír pero se contuvo porque por primera vez en su vida estaba viendo a su amigo haciendo una tarea domestica –Si quieres un consejo deberías tirar esa agua y usar más-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Para que no se te manche más el traje, es sangre después de todo-

-Ya lo sé- de hecho no lo sabía ¡Pero tirar el agua y traer más!, que flojera. Sin embargo no iba a quedar en ridículo delante de la chica ¡él podía deshacerse de una mancha y lo haría!

-Este…- Kaoru se cruzó de brazos observando a su amigo tirar el agua y llenar la tina nuevamente.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No quieres almorzar?-

-Mejor hago esto primero- la chica hizo un mohín con la boca, se notaba que Sanosuke no sabía lo que se iba a tardar si seguía con lo mismo.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí- bueno tampoco es que fuera a rogarle y tenía muchas cosas que limpiar en el dojo así que lo dejo por la paz y se retiró para gran alivio de Sanosuke que se dejo caer de nuevo frente a la tina y arrojó otro jabón al agua esperando a que se deshiciera. Bueno, ahí iba de nuevo.

-_Abrí mi alma para un inventario, que he querido hacer, para saber que puedo ofrecerte, que pena ¡Ay! Mujer- _el muchacho se rascó una oreja antes de iniciar su labor, empezaba a sudar como cerdo ¡Maldito sol!, ¿Por qué siempre que veía a Kenshin estaba tan sonriente haciendo esa tarea?, quizás ese era una especie de entrenamiento, ¡Sí!, de seguro que Kenshin hacía las labores de la casa para fortalecerse, que escondido que se lo tenía.

-_Me he dado cuenta de que hay razón si dudas y no confías en mi, no es presunción es constricción y conciencia, confieso he sido así- _el chico se paso una mano enjabonada por el cabello esperando que ya no le tapara la visión pero se arrepintió al instante porque ahora además de tieso su cabello estaba lleno de espuma. 

-_¡He sido nómada, errático, estupido, loco!, infiel en el amor, ¡He sido nómada, errático, estupido, loco!, he sido de lo peor- _guardó silencio pensando que esa canción siempre lo había descrito a la perfección, hasta parecía que se la habían inventado a él, tal vez así era.

-_Quiere decir que a este hombre le falta entregar todo lo mejor- _Kaoru que en esos instantes se afanaba intentando sacudir las motas de polvo de las esquinas se sonrió al escuchar a su amigo, esa canción parecía describirlo a la perfección, Megumi le había dicho en una ocasión que ella se interesaría por Sanosuke si no fuera tan idiota, ese pensamiento la hizo reír, cierto, Sanosuke era muy guapo pero tenía un cerebro tan terriblemente infantil en ocasiones que te hacía desistir de cualquier intento.

-Apuesto a que la mancha no sale- y aún sonriendo siguió limpiando.

Pero bueno, Sanosuke no podía oír en esos momentos lo negros presagios de su amiga así que siguió tallando con renovadas fuerzas, empezaba a sentir que de seguir así se le iban a despellejar los dedos y la mano con la que usaba el Futae No Kiwami empezaba a pedirle suplicante que parara ¡Pero no se iba a dejar vencer por una mancha!

De nuevo todo a su alrededor empezó a llenarse de espuma pero ahora en mayor cantidad, el agua ya no se había pintado de rojo encendido como la vez anterior pero si se empezaba a poner turbia y de alguna forma que ni él mismo acertaba a comprender se había empapado los pantalones y sus cabellos castaños se le pegaban al rostro, mojados y llenos de jabón.

¡¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él?!, a cada momento sacaba su traje y lo inspeccionaba profundamente esperando que estuviera blanco y no rojizo pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, para acabarla de empeorar las hormigas empezaban su día muy trabajadoras y al parecer él había colocado su puesto de lavado a dos pasos de su hormiguero. ¿Qué había hecho un guapo y valiente joven de la desaparecida tropa Sekiho para merecer tales desgracias?, ¿Era por que iba al Akabeko y nunca pagaba?, ¿Era por que no trabajaba y se la pasaba de vago?, ¿Era por que le gustaba pelear?, ¡¿Por qué?!.

-¡Jou-chaaan!- ni modo, basta de hacerse el rudo, no podía con la maldita mancha, necesitaba ayuda, él nunca había sido de los que hacen tareas domesticas, de hecho nunca había tenido lo que se pueda llamar hogar, hogar, estaba perdido, necesitaba consejos y aunque estos vinieran de la chica mas ruda de Tokio los aceptaría con gusto.

-¿Qué quieres?- Kaoru lo observó con cansancio pero aún con rastros de amabilidad.

-Este…- ahora que la había llamado se sentía bastante tonto –Bueno yo…-

-¿Ya pudiste?- ¿Intentaba encenderlo o que?

-No… no puedo…-

-Te dije- la chica levantó una ceja, su amigo estaba empapado, lleno de jabón y con los hombros rojos de tanto estar al sol.

-Bueno, ayúdame, vamos, para eso están los amigos ¿No?- de buena gana le hubiera dicho que él nada más buscaba amigos cuando necesitaba algo pero se tragó sus palabras al sentir la desesperación proveniente del muchacho.

-Bien, creo, primero hay que quitar esto de aquí-

-¿Cómo que quitarlo?- no, él no volvía a tirar el agua para echarle agua limpia de nuevo.

-A una sombra, si seguimos aquí vamos a terminar cocidos- la chica entrecerró los ojos, que idiotas que eran los hombres, hasta Kenshin, siempre lavaba la ropa en medio patio con el solazo de frente y luego ahí andaba en la noche poniéndose pomaditas en la piel y rogándole a Yahiko que no lo tocara porque le ardía, como si no hubiera bastante sombra en el dojo.

-A bueno- Sano entonces tomó la tina con ambas manos y la cargó hasta la altura del pecho tik-tik, mala elección, las venas del cuello se le saltaron y su cara se puso roja, quien hubiera dicho que una tina con agua pesaba tanto.

-¡No seas idiota!, solo hay que arrastrarla por el suelo- pero demasiado tarde, intentando caminar una hormiga se le había metido en el pantalón mordiéndolo en el momento menos indicado y con el grito de dolor también soltó la tina y mientras el joven Sehiko aporreaba sus piernas chillando de mala manera en busca de la intrusa Kaoru bufaba encolerizada mojada por completo con su cabello azabache lleno de jabón y el kimono echó un desastre.

-¡Maldita, infeliz!- finalmente el muchacho atrapó a la hormiga y la torturó arrancándole una a una las patas (lo cual hubiera sido un verdadero tormento si no la hubiera matado desde antes de un manotazo).

-¡Tori-Atama, animal!- tuvo que dejar su entretenimiento para girar hacía su amiga que lo observaba con ojos llameantes tan mojada y llena de jabón como él mismo.

-¡Ah…!, Jou-chan… es que, verás, la hormiga…- el joven río nerviosamente al tiempo que se iba volviendo pequeño, pequeño, pequeño y el puño enfurecido de su amiga se iba volviendo grande, grande, más grande.

-¡Por favor!- suplicas vanas, la chica le soltó un puñetazo made in Kaoru y el muchacho salió disparado para ir a estamparse en una pared.

-Sobre que intento ayudarte- la joven kendoka refunfuñó jalando la tina ya vacía.

-He Jou-chan ¿No vas a cambiarte?-

-¿Para que?- el muchacho la siguió aún sobandose y ella bufó separándose el cabello que le caía sobre la frente –Si vamos a hacer esto igual vamos a acabar mojados conociéndote-

-Ah…- el "mojados" y el "conociéndote" le hicieron recordar unas cosas bastante sucias que le había dicho una chica de un bar y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, que bueno que Kaoru no lo estaba viendo, le hubiera preguntado el porque de su sobresalto y él habría tenido que inventarse alguna cosa, Kaoru no era de la clase de chicas malhabladas y groseras que él solía frecuentar cuando andaba de ronda.

-¿Sano?- la joven parpadeó cuando su distraído amigo chocó con ella pegando cierta cosa que tenían los hombres en su trasero.

-¿He?-

-¡Aléjate menso!- le soltó un codazo y lo observó molesta pero el joven luchador parecía tan en su mundo que optó por suspirar –Ve por mas agua-

-¡Pero Jou-chan!- el chico casi sollozó –A este paso me voy a acabar el agua del pozo-

-No creo que sea posible-

-Se va a enojar y se va a volver roja de nuevo como pasó antes-

-Eso era por las tonterías de la familia agua- la chica se llevó una mano a la frente intentando de no explotar ante su amigo -¿Quieres o no quieres deshacerte de la mancha?-

-¡Sí, sí quiero!- corriendo el muchacho tomó los baldes para llevar agua y ella negó con la cabeza para ir por mas jabón y una sustancia extraña que Megumi le había regalado en días pasados, decía que se llamaba cloro y que solo se debía usar en ropa blanca.

-¡Ya!- el joven Sekiho había regresado con el tallador y el agua y esperaba paciente.

-Bueno, mira ahora le vamos a echar un poco de esto-

-¿Qué es?-

-Bueno… Megumi dijo que era cloro-

-¿Qué hace?-

-Quita las manchas-

-¡Que bueno!, ¡Échalo!- pero en el ultimo momento la chica dudó y parpadeó, la mancha de sangre estaba encima del kanji de malo de Sanosuke y Megumi le había dicho que solo debía usarse en ropa blanca ¿Afectaría eso al símbolo del mal?.

-¡Échalo!-

-¡Espera!- pero ya Sanosuke había vaciado toda la botella.

-¡Menso!, solo debía echársele un poco-

-Créeme Jou-chan, esta mancha requiere medidas drásticas-

-Pero…- la joven se puso una mano frente a la boca y observó con ojos culpables como su amigo tallaba vorazmente a su lado, si le pasaba algo malo al kanji no le iba a gustar nada.

-¡Cantemos Jou-chan!-

-Ah…- la chica cerró un ojo cuando la espuma empezó a saltar –Tal vez, deberías saber…- las tripas de ambos gruñeron y los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada al tiempo que parpadeaban.

-¿Ya tienes hambre de nuevo?- Sanosuke alzó una ceja.

-¡No he almorzado Tori-Atama!-

-¿Por qué no?- ahora si que estaba confundido, a Kaoru no le gustaba saltarse las comidas.

-Porque pensé que podíamos hacerlo juntos- la chica hizo un mohín con la boca enojada y él soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- empezaba a enojarse más, mira que ella se había aguantado el hambre para que comieran los dos juntos y así le pagaba, de buena gana le habría tirado encima de la cabeza lo que quedaba de cloro a ver si su cabello se decoloraba.

-Es que me parece muy dulce de tu parte hacer eso, pero- el muchacho dejo de hablar para volver a reír –Pero si me lo hubieras dicho no hubieras tenido que soportar tanto-

-Idiota-

-¡Vamos a comer!-

-Pero…- la chica echó una mirada de reojo al traje que permanecía ahogado en ocho litros de agua, dos barras de jabón blanco y un litro de cloro.

-¡Dejémoslo que repose!- el muchacho feliz de alejarse del lavadero jaló a la chica por una mano y corrió a la cocina, ya era muy tarde, de seguro que hasta la hora de la comida ya había pasado.

-Me pregunto si Kenshin tendrá hambre- sentada frente a su amigo que devoraba con avidez su plato de arroz la chica giró sus ojos hacía la habitación donde descansaba el pelirrojo.

-Dormido no te da hambre- Sanosuke habló rápidamente –Además si así fuera soñaría que se come algo-

-Ah…-

-Yo cuando estoy dormido y tengo ganas de ir al baño sueño que voy al baño-

-Que asco, no me cuentes eso cuando estamos comiendo- la chica sacudió la cabeza.

-Aunque a veces el sueño se hace realidad- el joven frunció el ceño contrariado y Kaoru echó la cabeza hacía atrás con asco.

-Ya estas muy grandecito para estarte haciendo en el futón-

-Todo es culpa del subconsciente- el muchacho apuró un trago de té y luego pasó a arrasar con el cocido de carne.

-Yo a veces sueño que…- la joven echó una mirada melancólica por el cuarto –Que papá esta vivo, que sigue a mi lado y…- la chica detuvo su charla existencial cuando noto que su amigo estaba demasiado ocupado en robarle su comida que en escucharla.

-¡Eres imposible!- le soltó un puñetazo por maleducado.

-Si te escuchaba Jou-chan- el chico esta vez esquivó el ataque, si dejaba que Kaoru le pegara cada vez que quisiera iba a acabar idiota.

-Pues no parecía-

-Mira Jou-chan, esto puede parecer cruel pero el cariño de tu padre ya no esta pero nos tienes a nosotros-

-Ah…- la joven puso cara de circunstancias.

-¡Oye!- el se paró apuntándola acusadoramente con un dedo –Esta Kenshin que te protege de lo que sea, esta Yahiko que es tu alumno y te entretiene y estoy yo que…- por un momento su mente se quedo en blanco ¿Qué era lo que hacía él en su vida?, era su amigo, sí, pero que era lo que le aportaba.

-Estas tú ¿Qué…?- la chica alzó una ceja retándolo a continuar.

-Yo que…- se le tenía que ocurrir algo rápido -¡Yo que le pongo emoción a tu vida!-

-Lavar un traje sucio ¡Ujui! Cuanta emoción…- la joven apoyó la barbilla sobre una de sus manos suspirando.

-¡Hey!- el chico entonces giró a todos lados buscando algo que apoyara su teoría de que era pura emoción comprimida –Yo…-

-Tú…- la joven kendoka se observó las uñas con desinterés, de hecho Sano era un buen amigo y con eso bastaba pero si él quería darse aires de grandeza allá él.

-¡Yo puedo hacer que rías!- bien, razón tonta, pero se tiró encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Quita idiota!- y sin embargo soltó una carcajada, las cosquillas siempre habían sido su perdición, solo que era algo que solo su padre sabía, hasta ese día…

-¡No!, ¡Di que soy quien le pone emoción a tu vida!-

-¡Lo que sea, lo que sea!- la chica se retorció intentando sacárselo, las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos azules acompañadas de largas carcajadas.

-¡No lo que sea, dilo!-

-Tú jajaja, tú, por favor- empezaba a sofocarse y le dolía la panza de tanto reírse.

-¡Dilo!-

-Tú eres un Tori-Atama estupido-

-¡Oye!- la tomó entonces de las muñecas y con su cabello puntiagudo atacó su cuello.

-¡No, no, basta, basta!- de seguir así iba a morir por falta de oxigeno ¡Tú eres un Tori-Atama estupido!, pero le pones emoción a mi vida-

-¿Ves?- el joven guerrero se levantó triunfante aún sin soltar sus muñecas –Fue muy fácil-

-Menso- la joven respiró hondamente –Casi muero-

-No fue para tanto- se levantó de sobre ella y la ayudó a pararse.

-Tu piel se esta poniendo blanca- la chica lo señaló, el jabón lo empezaba a dejar cenizo.

-Tú tampoco estas muy bien muñeca- entrecerró los ojos.

-Tori-Atama- decirle eso era suficiente insulto. Ambos suspiraron y luego caminaron conciliadoramente hacía donde habían dejado el traje… el traje, la mancha y el cloro, Kaoru empezó a sudar frío.

-¿Habrá salido?-

-No sé- ambos se inclinaron sobre la tina, Sanosuke sacó la prenda y le echó agua por encima, estaba tan llena de espuma que aún no se podría decir ningún veredicto.

-¿Y bien?- Kaoru se puso de puntillas por atrás de él y atisbo por encima de su hombro, pero el joven estaba mudo, no es más, estaba petrificado.

-¿Y bien?-

-¡Ahh!!!- gritó tan fuerte que la chica se echó para atrás -¡El kanji, mira el kanji!- y sí, lo que tenía que pasar había pasado, la palabra "malo" ahora en vez de verse con gruesos caracteres negros se notaba gris deslavada, vamos que no había desaparecido por completo… eso sí… la mancha tampoco.

-Ups- la chica se echó una mano tras la nuca –Pues ya casi sale-

-¡Y mi símbolo también!- el muchacho crujió los huesos de su mano y la joven kendoka echó una mirada de reojo al suelo y cogió su shinai, solo por si las dudas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El sol empezaba a declinar pero un ondeante traje que en mejores tiempos había sido blanco se exhibía en el tendedero cubierto de jabón y cloro, esperando con paciencia a que los rayos del sol hicieran algo por él.

-Segura que eso de asolearlo no es una invención tuya de último momento- Sanosuke gruñó, ya nada le importaba, estaba acostado en las tablas del pasillo exterior, Kaoru estaba tirada a su lado, los dos demasiado cansados para seguir peleando, mojados, agotados, llenos de jabón.

-No, no es invención mía- la chica giró la vista hacía él –Y ya no te estés quejando, le pediremos a Katsu que vuelva a pintar el símbolo y listo-

-Claro… ¿Pero saldrá la mancha?- la chica buscó rápidamente algo para no contestar y se centró en la pequeña herida que el muchacho tenía bajo la cinta que cubría su frente.

-Te lastimaste ayer-

-No es nada- Kaoru entonces apoyó un brazo en el suelo para incorporarse un poco y limpió con delicadeza la herida, Sanosuke cerró los ojos, después de un día tan ajetreado se sentía bien algo de cariño.

-Ya esta-

-No era nada-

-Pero sangraba-

-Ah…- de nuevo ambos se tiraron y observaron el techo sin decirse nada –Gracias…-

-No importa- silencio, de nuevo mirar el techo y de pronto como si estuviera esperando todo el día para hacerlo Sanosuke giró hacía ella y ella a su vez giró el rostro hacía él, el cabello azabache de la joven estaba regado a su alrededor, hace algunos minutos que se había revelado a la coleta en que su dueña lo aprisionaba, a su vez en el estomago de Sanosuke ya no se encontraban las vendas, en su pelea "El cloro fue tu idea" ambos se habían golpeado, arrastrado y jaloneado por el patio.

-¿Qué?- los ojos azules observaron a los marrones pero fueron los del castaño los que brillaron, llevaba todo el día queriendo hacerlo pero hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta.

-De verdad gracias- iba a besarla en la frente pero en el ultimo momento le besó la boca, un suave roce apenas juguetón.

-De nada- volvieron la vista al techo, ambos sonrojados, el muchacho estaba por decirle que ni se le ocurriera comentarle el asunto a Kenshin porque sería hombre muerto pero en lugar de eso se escuchó a si mismo preguntar por décima vez en ese día.

-¿Pero saldrá la mancha?- Kaoru soltó un suspiro.

-Ni aunque viviéramos este día de nuevo-

=Fin=

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bien, nunca había escrito algo tan raro, al final se me volvió un Kaoru-Sanosuke aunque muy leve pero bueno, tomando en cuenta que en mis fics esos dos siempre coquetean pues… me ha gustado aunque lo he escrito muy rápido (pero como la idea llevaba como dos años en mi cabeza salió de un tirón).

A ver que opinan ustedes, espero no me maten, en cuanto a todas las canciones que Sanosuke hizo el honor de tararear pertenecen a Joan Sebastián (escribí todo el fic oyéndolo) es que me parece que Sanosuke y él son muy parecidos.

Me despido, si tienen tiempo pásense a la categoría de Chrno Crusade que he escrito un fic (se va a caer el mundo) de esa categoría.

Besos, feliz día de reyes Ciao

_4 de Enero del 2009 _


End file.
